Leave it Behind
by Chichicken
Summary: The nakama is breaking apart when Zoro dissapears for four months. But what will happen when problems continue even when the Swordman is being found? What are the deep wounds that Zoro is carefully hiding?
1. Leave it Behind Prologue

**Title:** Leave it Behind

**Author:** Chichicken

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Pairings:** Nothing in real, but little Sanji/LuffyxZoro if you want to see it so. Anyway, Zoro-centric.

**Warnings:** Rated MA for violence, blood and sexual themes. (M might have been enough, but well... )

**Spoilers:** Thriller Bark

**I do not own One Piece, all the rights for Eichiiro Oda!** And the lyrics I use all the way through the fic are from song **Careless, written by Jonathan Davis!**

**LEAVE IT BEHIND- PROLOGUE**

_The waves were huge._

Usually Zoro could easily sleep through the storms, and the others in his nakama never forgot to mention about it to him. Going Merry never fell down in any kind of action and neither did Thousand Sunny.

And so what if he might slip from the other side of the deck to the other and maybe hit his head too? It was normal and he was capable to sleep deeply.

He himself thought there was absolutely nothing that could wake him up when he was tired enough.

Except the real danger.

-Was that Luffy??

-Oi, everyone, Luffy-bro is overboard!!

-Chopper you idiot, you can't go after him!!

Zoro was up, heard the words and was sure that he'd heard the bloodchilling scream a moment ago. He rushed up and pushed himself between jumping reindeer and Nami. Everyone stared nerviously into the black water and finally saw a glimpse of something pale between the waves. The Navigator moved to speak to the swordman, but Zoro was already jumping.

-Zoro wait!! That brainless...!! Nami sweared while getting a long and thick rope. Usopp understood her idea and tied the other head to the mast, made a little loop to the other and threw it down to the water.

How could something so innocent like water be so strong and violent? Greenhaired swordman used all his power to go where he wanted to, but still the flows pulled him everywhere but to the Captain's direction. Instead of yelling Luffy's name Zoro swelled at least three liters of salty water.

_I refuse to be this weak! It's just the sea- it's not an enemy. Anyone else could get through it too! _

The storm was so loud, too. Zoro could hardly hear his own thoughts. And all the time he was pulled deeper, deeper and deeper, while Luffy was dissapearing more and more in front of his eyes.

-Luffy!! Zoro was able to yell when the last sign of the Captain sank into the darkness. Zoro dived after him, even though he was too far away.

The noise continued under the surface. For a while Swordman let the water take him anywhere it wanted, he had lost his own sense of direction where Luffy, or even the surface, would be. Desperation was close to hit him, but the noise was still (thankfully) too hard for deep thoughts like that.

Then the red and pale colours appeared from no-where. Zoro started to swim without any thoughts. Finally he was able to grab other's wrist and headed up (or where he thought the "up" would be). Blood started to bumb inside his veins and still, when he reached the air, his vision got blurry. Luffy started to cough but seemed still to be unconsious.

_Allright, so where is the ship? Those bastards could help a bit at least and even keep the ship in the same place.... _

_-_ZORO!!

Thousand Sunny were there, Zoro could recognize it now. He sighed in light relief and looked then at the Captain.

-Luf? he said with soft voice that could hardly be heard in the storm.

Luffy opened his eyes for a while but closed them then. Zoro needed to grab him closer when waves tried to tear them apart. He started to swim towards the ship and familiar screams.

-Zoro, the rope!! Tie yourself to it, fast!! We cannot keep the ship in one place!!

Zoro couldn't see the rope. Or wait, yes, it was there, on the perfect high, right in front of him. He tried to reach it, but flow pulled him away.

-Wait, should someone go and help him?! He must be dead-tired !! Brook asked with panick in his voice.

-I can g--... Sanji was ready to jump, but then they saw the greenhaired man finally grabbing the rope and tieing Luffy to it. Cook stopped but gritted his teeth: -Why didn't he tie himself? He's just gonna hang on it while we pull them up? I hope it works!

_The waves were huge._

_Like mountains. They just keep growing up._

-Oi, Zoro, hang on it, don't let go!!

_How could anyone possibly survive from their power? _

-He sanked!! That idiot, why didnt he tie himself?!

_But it's enough they got Luffy up~ But where is the surface?_

-We cannot see him?! He isn't getting up!!

_I wonder if I'm getting lost in the sea... _

The storm went over, it was like it never happened. Nothing showed the marks of the destruction.

Except the empty place and one, left white katana leaning on the wall.

On the other side, tens of miles away, greenhaired swordman, Roronoa Zoro (bounty 120, 000, 000 berries) was being found.

By Marines.

[tbc]


	2. Leave it Behind Chapter 01

**Title:** Leave it Behind

**Author:** Chichicken

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Pairings:** Nothing in real, but little Sanji/LuffyxZoro if you want to see it so. Anyway, Zoro-centric.

**Warnings:** Rated MA for violence, blood and sexual themes. (M might have been enough, but well... )

**Spoilers:** Thriller Bark

**I do not own One Piece, all the rights for Eichiiro Oda!** And the lyrics I use all the way through the fic are from song **Careless, written by Jonathan Davis!**

**LEAVE IT BEHIND- PROLOGUE**

It was like time didn't move on the Thousand Sunny.

For the outsider, the kitchentable wouldn't have looked empty. On the other head of it was sitting readhead navigator, her stare consentrated on the map. On the left side huge android, Franky, murmured while knitting his food with the fork. Next to him sat the elegant, darkhaired archaeologist Nico Robin. She moved politely when blond cook, Sanji, served more food for the Captain, who sat in the other head of the table. The Mugiwara Captain Monkey D Luffy ate and ate, like usually. Dirty plates tried to fill the empty hole between him and Robin.

On the Luffy's right side Skeleton Brooke sighed, but didn't dare to say any of his thoughts out. Sneaper Usopp looked at him but continued his meal, too. Little reindeer-doctor Chopper tried to make out something about Nami's map.

-We must make at least three or four groups for this, Nami finally said. Her voice wasn't too loud, but the atmosphere was unusual enough to make anyone in the table listen. -One group will stay on this island to wait ... if _he_ comes back, others will leave with small ships Franky has built to look around anywhere else. Remember to ask from all the people around!

After the nakama has left from Thriller Bark, they had made up a deal. Nami had given them all an own map, that showed distinctly the location of Spring Island. It was a small place without any people and ocean around it was usually quite easy to ship through. If one of them would get separated from others, Spring Island would be the place where they'd meet up.

And it had already been four months. Four months without a sign of greenhaired swordman.

Luffy gulped the last piece of the meat in his mouth. On the outside, he seemed normal, but everyone knew it wasn't that simple. Luffy didn't really get excaited of new things like he used to be. The Spring Island was at first a cool place with new animals and lovely, warm-but-not-hot atmosphere. But when they landed on it the first time, the usual trio- Usopp, Luffy and Chopper -didn't even research the place. Only to get the food they had been walking through the forests and beaches.

And it wasn't like ANY of the Mugiwaras would relax. Zoro had always been there- for everyone, he had always been sleeping on the corners, bleeding mostly after the fights, yelling most loudly with Sanji...

And they all had respected him so much.

-I am not gonna stay on this island! I will go somewhere else! Luffy finally let out, before others dared to say a thing. Deep inside, Captain couldn't help but feel a guilt. He remembered blurry when he woke up for a few seconds in the storm. He had heard Zoro's soft voice... And he had stopped to feel panic on that first second, he was sure they'd get out of the waves.

But why was it only he who was on the board after it?

How dared the stupid ocean swallow his _first mate_?

After Luffy's comment everyone opened their mouths at the same time, first saying, then saying loudly and then yelling that they didn't want to stay on the island either. Luffy wasn't stopping them, so Nami took the lead and made the loudest voice, making everyone silent.

-One person is enough to stay here. Others, take pairs and you all will have one Bugphone to inform others if you find something! Remember to keep contact!

After Nami's simple command everyone worked well.

-------

Sanji felt weird to travel with so small vehicle on the huge ocean. Sure, he didn't show is unsureness to anyone, he just smoked lazily and followed where logstick pointed. His partner, Usopp, showed his emotions more. Sniper was moving nervously from the side to the side and Sanji needed to kick him to make him calm down.

It was something like ten mails before Usopp dared to open his mouth:

-Sanji... um, have you thought that maybe... you know, we'll never find Zoro?...

Cook hid his suprised expression and grunted:

-Well I think that shitty marimo is way too dumb to drown! And you know excactly how well he gets lost, he's somewhere wondering and we are gonna get him back!!

Usopp bit his lip and stayed silent. Sanji's cigarette fell from his mouth, the cooks swore and took another one. He lighted another one and added: -And not like I want that bastard back anyway. We will just have it easier if we'll _never_ find him.

Since he didn't believe Cook's words, Usopp stayed silent. And of course, it wasn't true. Honestly, Sanji stayed almost every night awake, staring at the ceiling, remembering how he was gonna jump after the marimo... And then again, he never did it. Why in the hell? Why didn't anyone else jump when they noticed he dissapeared?

But well, Sanji didn't have right to blame others. He was the only one of the nakama who knew about the truth with Kuma... About the fact that Swordman wouldn't give a shit about his own life, as long as his Captain was safe.

Sanji knew, and still he didn't react when Luffy was being pulled up and Zoro was sinking down.

How could he be so dumb?

-O-oi, Sanji, I see the land already!

-... Mh? Really? Sanji checked the map but didn't see an island near them... -Shit, we must be lost. But well, let's land anyway, maybe we can find something.

Usopp nodded. They sailed their ship little bit hidden, away from the public harbour.

-At least they won't regocnize me from the bounty-poster, Sniper said proudly when they stepped on the land. -They can't figure it out since I had the mask...

-Oioi, you mean they would regocnize ME from the poster? From that ridicilous, ugly, untruthly picture?! Sanji fired up. Usopp gulped and tried to swallow his smile:

-O-Of course not Sanji, it doesnt look like you... so much....

-I'm gonna throw you to the ocean soon.

The harbour was peaceful, only few fishers were chatting outside of the little pub.

-This place looks way too nice and lovely for the marimo, Sanji grunted. Suddenly he noticed that his words were said to the air- Usopp had dissapeared. Sanji swore silently and strided backwards. He found his partner staring at the dark wall of the little shop near by.

-Oi Shithead, you could warn before you diss--

-Sanji, Usopp breathed. Cook was right on his side, staring at the small, new poster.

* * *

**DANGEROUS PIRATE RORONOA ZORO'S DECAPITATION**

**ON 12th MARCH 12 pm**

**COME TO SEE HOW JUSTICE WINS IN THE END.**

* * *

Sanji hit his fist in the middle of poster, suddenly losing all his selfcontrol:

-What the fuck is this?!

-Sanji, don't scream--

-How haven't they informed this anywhere else?? This should be done in some Marine's huge nest, not in the fucking small island like this, and hidden!! How can they execute someone with this big bounty without a big audience??

-SANJI!!

Blond shut his mouth. Few people were staring at them. Sanji felt a sudden shame, he had let out so much emotions suddenly. Even the Captain of Cowardly was able to keep himself cool at the moment like this.

They walked further from curious eyes and Usopp started to talk with low voice:

-That day's tomorrow. Is Bugphone on the ship?

-No, I have it with me. Gotta inform others right now... But we can't wait them to be here. It's too late then.

-Huh? But they gonna be here tomorrow, I'm sure of it---

-Usopp, there'll be a crowd of Marines with guns then! It's more suprising if we attack now, just you and me. The place they keep him can't be too big or well-guarded... And we can handle it, right?

Sniper bit his lip and nodded:

-It would have been like hell to wait till tomorrow.

----

After two pirates had decided what they should do, everything started to happen like in the dream, like they didn't do anything, just followed the flow. Usopp informed others of the quick find, Sanji started a careful search of the Island's Marine Nest. After two hours Sanji found out two places- other was a original bountyprison on the other side of the Island, other was the headoffice, in the same town they were right at the moment. Even though the Prison sounded like the right place, pair decided to check the office first.

Sanji was so full of adrenalin that he worked like it was a dance. Though, a serious, violent dance. He hardly heard how Usopp thought if this whole thing could be a trap for them. And even though Sanji heard it, he didn't react.

_I should have helped him out of the water. _

_I won't stay and watch the situation again._

Both pirates were surpised how poor the guarding of the Head Office was. Usopp took care of half of the men safely from behind the hedge, Sanji attacked after him and guards fell by his kicks without even realizing it.

They made it to the main corridor easily.

-I wonder how they have been able to hold Zoro with this kind of watch?? Usopp wondered aload. Both stayed quiet and couldn't make up any good excuse. Sanji felt a knot in his stomach. They headed up in silent, found only clean rooms with few Marines (that layed down unconsious after the meeting) and so started to down floor by floor.

--

-... What the fuck...? Is this still the same building?

Usopp couldn't say a word. The Lowest floor was totally under the ground. Horrible smell filled the air. Both men stood for a while, not managing to start open the heavy and old doors.

It was so silent. _Deadly_ silent.

Even though it would have been faster, Sanji and Usopp didn't separate at first. They opened few doors together, only to find empty and dirty solid cells. One door leaded to dark corridor with more doors. Sanji walked from the head to head of it, realizing how big the whole place was. Awhile, Usopp was able to open one door:

-Sanji, someone's...here....

Cook ran to the open door and understood why Sniper's voice had sounded so nauseated. Thank god this person wasn't Zoro. The Prisoner was hanging on the chains in the molded corner. The whole body must have been rotting there for a while, skin was grey and the middle body was being a great dinner for the rats.

-What... what kind of justice is this...? Usopp's voice shook. -He might have been a bad guy but... How can they just leave him here...? How can those people even visit this sick floor?!

-Usopp, let's go, Sanji ordered quietly, the nausea hitting him too. -We can't do anything to things like this... But we know Zoro must be alive, that's the most important now.

Usopp nodded little and stepped weakly out of the cell, closing the door behind him. They separated finally, took both own side of the corridor and started to check the cells one by one.

Sanji was sure his soul was out of his body, watching himself from the ceiling of the disguisting building.

He didn't see other dead or halfdead bodies in the cells, he didn't feel the old wood of the doors or stonewalls around himself.

He couldn't make a sound when he opened the last door. He couldn't breathe when he saw the dirty, dark creature hanging in the chains.

Sanji stepped closer, though he didn't feel the ground or hear his own steps.

The creature was a human, with tanned, bloody skin. Clothes had lost their usual colours and forms, they were just little shreds covering the deepest, open wounds. Sanji could made out that biggest cuts were done by opening all the old scars of the front of the body. Black bandana was tied on the head, covering the eyes totally.

Even the skin has lost its natural colour. It was all dirt, blood and mud.

The smell of open flesh and secretions were overhelming.

Sanji was still out of his own body when he lowered close to his nakama and touched carefully the shoulder's little area where the skn was still intact.

The body shivered, teeth made a little grind.

Suddenly Sanji breathed out sharply, jumped up and screamed like an insane:

-ZORO IS FOUND!!

[tbc]

Aaallrightie, so this was the first real chapter! I did my very best with it, though I might've hurried up a little bit too much.

I'm not native-english-speaker (and not like it's any excuse ^^; ) and kinda lazy with grammatic, so I hope you can ignore all the mistakes I've written.

Anyways, I was so suprised and happy when I already got first, own comment to the Prologue of the story O__O !!

So, **Grace121**, thank you so much of your review!! I hope the fic satisfies you in the future, too ^^ !!


	3. Leave it Behind Chapter 02

**Title:** Leave it Behind

**Author:** Chichicken

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Pairings:** Nothing in real, but little Sanji/LuffyxZoro if you want to see it so. Anyway, Zoro-centric.

**Warnings:** Rated MA for violence, blood and sexual themes. (M might have been enough, but well... )

**Spoilers:** Thriller Bark

**I do not own One Piece, all the rights for Eichiiro Oda!** And the lyrics I use all the way through the fic are from song **Careless, written by Jonathan Davis!**

Leave it Behind

Chapter 2

Sanji and Usopp carried Zoro out. Even though the possibility (or even more, the probability) of broken bones made them doubt if they dared to move Zoro at all, they still decided to take the risk. The biggest reason was Chopper. Because reindeer's nose was so sensitive, Sanji and Usopp thought the cell full of smells would be too much for him. Also, the place didn't have an excactly good lighting for doctor's work. And the third reason, that was left unsaid, was that either Usopp nor Sanji could have stood the place any longer.

The sun was so bright and warm when they reached the outsidedoors. It felt unreal how beautiful the weather was, while the life underground was such a nightmare.

Sanji left Usopp hold the swordman while he kicked off the last standing guardians. They headed towards the woods and ocean near by.

Usopp laid Zoro's body gently on the grass. The greenhaired man hadn't said a word. They had only heard some deep, painful sighs. Usopp sat down next to him, and so did Sanji. They both stared at the broken body between them.

The wounds looked even worse in the daylight. Moving him had made some of the long, deep cuts bleed badly again. Chains had been seastone and so it had been difficult even for Sanji to free Zoro's hands from them. His arms were twisted in a weird way, probably broken.

But the chest was the worst.

All the old scars the swordman carried with pride were open. Flesh had a sick, unreal colour and it could be seen anywhere. It looked more like that Zoro's natural, healthy skin stopped at the end of the neck and continued in the middle stomach.

Usopp lowered his face at the grass and blinked his eyes in shock. Sanji reached carefully and took off Zoro's bandana.

-I wonder why they hid his eyes.

-I don't want to think about it, Usopp said shortly, he still stared at the ground.

Zoro's eyes were closed but the pupils moved under the lids. The whole face was swollen from the beatings too. Sanji let his stare wander lower and he noticed something weird on the swordman's neck.

There were three, symmetrical cuts. The cuts weren't long, but deep and bright red. They looked like some animal's nails had done them.

These wounds didn't look like any other wounds around the body.

Sanji was just about mention about this to Usopp when they heard the light sound of galloping.

-Ah, Nami, they are here!! Chopper yelled in his animalform. He almost ran over Zoro's body and let out a suprised scream.

Then the doctor just stared silently in fear. Nami joined the group and the muteness.

Still, it was a silent relief- They had found him. Zoro was safe.

------

It had been dark for a long time. He was sure he died, since he hadn't felt his body's excistence in a while. In fact, he didn't even remember the last time he had felt it.

Still, something was pushing through the surface, forcing him to blink his eyes. He could blink a few times and then fell asleep again.

He didn't want to fight back anymore... So, just a few blinks.

For the swordman's suprise, it was bright. Air felt so fresh, he could breathe again.

And the ceiling looked different.. Like it was made of wood.

It looked familiar.

_I'm back. This can't be happening._

Luffy jumped up when Zoro started to cough. The captain took deep breathes and wanted to yell, but he couldn't make any sound.

He was so happy.

The teen just watched in bubbling enthusiasm how his first mate raised his head a little to ease the coughing, lowed his head back then and blinked his eyes slowly, clearly focusing his stare into environment.

The minutes went on before Zoro moved his head to the left and noticed Luffy who trembled in his seat a little, smiling.

And still, minutes went on without words. Luffy tried, but couldn't read Zoro's eyes. It made him even more nervous and he just needed to let out something.

-Finally Zoro!!

-... Mh...

-Is it hard to speak? I can give you water or do you want beer because I can sneak it for you! Just tell me what you want! Woah! Really! It took so long for you to wake up!!

Zoro observed him sharply for a while and then started to move his upper body. Luffy shut his mouth in light confusion.

_It looks like he tries to get further away from me_, he thought but rejected the idea by getting up to help swordman.

Zoro's whole body stiffened when Luffy sat next to him, their hips touching.

Luffy wasn't naturally too good at noticing other people's thoughts. It wasn't that Luffy was cold or thoughtless- he was just a like a child; too simple for big, complicated emotions.

But Luffy _knew_ Zoro. He knew him the best.

The stretchy teen didn't dare to move. He tried desperately to read the other's face, understand where this awkward athmosphere came from. Zoro refused to answer to his gaze. Luffy had to frown his features, trying so hard to understand.

What was Zoro's expression?

The whole situation started to frustrate him. Both were so stubborn in everything, but in difficult situations, it was always the captain who cleared it all. But what could Luffy do now? He couldn't tell Zoro to relax... It was just... It was something Zoro should do on his own.

Luffy let his eyes wander around the swordsman's violated body. All the wounds were under bandages, still the picture in his mind made him feel bad.

-Zoro...

It felt so difficult to talk. The teen gulped. -... Those guys did nasty things to you... you're safe, we kicked their asses, even though Usopp and Sanji did that at first. We did it again, we were so furious...!

Zoro's voice was almost too hoarse to recognize:

-How long have I been here?

-...Um... One month... And you were in the cell ... four months... Did they pick you up from the ocean?

-... I don't know.

_Who am I talking to? This isn't him!_ Luffy felt even more frustrated now. _You gotta look into my eyes Zoro!_

-We would've came earlier, but there wasn't a single sign of you... We waited on the Spring Island for a long time! Didn't they want to find us? Didn't they ask you where the others are?

- No.

Then it was silent, again. Luffy wanted so badly take Zoro's face on his hold and force him to look at him. Even though they sat close for a while already, Zoro did not relax.

-Does it still hurt?.

The comment made Zoro flinch a little, but nothing else.

His whole form screamed Luffy to back off.

_**The breathing of the ancient ones are seldom felt  
I alone have torn their dreams apart**_

And so, Luffy got silently up, still waiting for the smallest sign from Zoro that would allow him to stay.

But the closed statue stayed tense.

So Luffy left the room. _**  
**_

[tbc]

So how was it? I hope it satisfied you guys, even for a while! I promise I'll update the next chapter faster, I've already written a half of it ^^; And what comes for the comments... *sob*.... I've never ever gotten this much credit of anything!! I'm so so thankful, I wish I could kiss every commentator in person! xD But still, personally I give biggest thanks for **The Wandering Swordman**, who offered to help me fixing all the grammar mistakes of the fic!! I'm sure it won't disturb anyone so much anymore and you people can enjoy of the fic more!

**LunaticV:** Yup, such a ... bad luck o_o Poor Zoro !! World sure is a unfair place... and we sick people create more unfair situations all the time, don't we xDD ? But really, I wanna do horrible things to those marines, too. Hooorrible things.

**Grace121: **Hehee, I'm glad you are ;D And it's great to hear the speed is ok and not too fast! Don't worry, Sanji and others are helping him the best way they just possibly can... ;

**Iryann:** Now you found out what they did ^^; I keep on writing, no worry!

**Anon: **You don't have to worry anymore, I did get a help xDD ! I hope it's easier for you to read the fic now!

**The Wandering Swordman: **My savior :D ! But yeah, the pairing-twist seems to got a lot of people's attention... *laugh* And I'm so glad you like it :3

**Amy: **... So you're as kinky as me, then x'D Though, I'm not gonna make this fic soooo full of torture and stuff (I might write a fic like that in future, though ^^; ) But angst will be there, all the time ;D And I'm glad the mistakes didn't bother you!

**SilentDarkness101: **They beated them up for good, no worry xDD Zoro's safe now!

**Anonymous Person (xD):** Sugooii, I'm causing some big emotions xD !! And great that you didn't mind the grammal mistakes, I'm really working with the athmosphere and I'm so glad to hear it has worked well! And there was more Zoro and will be, so no worry ;)

_Again, thanks for the reviews, they really made my day!! Please review in future too, they keep this little angsty creature going on! :D !!_


	4. Leave it Behind Chapter 03

**Title:** Leave it Behind

**Author:** Chichicken

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Pairings:** Nothing in real, but little Sanji/LuffyxZoro if you want to see it so. Anyway, Zoro-centric.

**Warnings:** Rated MA for violence, blood and sexual themes. (M might have been enough, but well... )

**Spoilers:** Thriller Bark

**I do not own One Piece, all the rights for Eichiiro Oda!** And the lyrics I use all the way through the fic are from song **Careless, written by Jonathan Davis!**

Leave it Behind

Chapter 3

_**The breathing of the ancient ones are seldom felt  
I alone have torn their dreams apart**_

Nami smiled in symphaty when she saw Luffy's miserable face:

-Guess he still haven't awaken yet?

Luffy didn't say anything for a while so the navigator continued to sketch her new map. The big tables they were sitting on were just next to nice, warm kitchen, and they could hear Sanji jangling the plates.

-...No... he... _woke_ up.

Nami raised her head:

-...Luffy?

-He woke up but... he.... Luffy tried hard to find the words, but it just turned into mumbling and he lost his self control. -He's an idiot!! He's not himself and it ANNOYS me!!

-Luffy, LUFFY!! Nami got up and took few steps closer the captain, aiming to calm him down. She lowered her hands on the other's shoulders. Luffy let out a frustrated sigh.

-What if I go check him? she said silently.

-Well then you'll be disappointed, because he's silent and he wants to be alone...

-...Isn't that normal for Zoro?

Luffy was ready to snap again:

-Not like that! Zoro likes when I snuggle next to him, even if he was injured!! He usually doesn't want me to go away!

_Oh_, Nami thought to herself. _He's just disappointed because he never met him in for so long... Poor thing._

Nevertheless, they sent Chopper to check the swordsman now, since he was awake.

The little reindeer felt a bit nervous. He had used all his doctor-skills to heal Zoro. Even still, there was a big possibility him having bad infections. The place where he was locked up had been dirty and none of the wounds were taken care of. The good thing was that the broken bones were healing up fast, though it wasn't a surprise when it was Zoro.

Anyway, Chopper had done his best. Would Zoro feel gracious?

Chopper had to admit the greenhead man was a little scary sometimes.

Zoro wasn't napping like Chopper thought he would be. He was in a difficult position. Only his arms were keeping his upper body up, shoulders tensed all the time. He was leaning partly on the wall, three katanas closely next to him. His shoulders shook a little.

-Oh, Z-Zoro... You shouldn't be in a position like that! Lay down!!

-I want to see out of the window.

-...Then, I can put pillows under you, but don't keep your body up like that!

No answer. For Chopper, this was a normal conversation with Zoro. He wondered why Luffy was complaining about the swordsman's behaviour before.

-You really got yourself into a bad shape... You'll get easily sick if you let yourself exposed for stress in a few months... You better take it easily.

-Don't give me orders.

-I have to, I'm the doctor h-here...!

Silence. Doctor felt a little awkward but swallowed his fears and asked a heavy question:

-Can you tell ... What they exactly did to you?

Zoro's eyes widened, even though his stare was still towards the ocean outside.

-I mean... I must know, so that I can really heal you properly... I-in Thriller Bark you never told either, but it was k-kinda different... You still healed up, and...

It was in fact impossible that Zoro could keep his torso up without the help of his arms. That's why Chopper really jumped in sudden surprise when Zoro heaved towards the doctor.

He looked so furious. The rough and hurt look on his face changed to furious and scary.

-Well you're the super doctor with fucking talent!! What do you except?? What does it look like?? How about torturing?? Torturing with sticks, swords, guns, rocks, fists, feet?? Do you need extra details on how deeply the pulled a knife into my fucking chest?? How many times they stroked me??

Chopper backed off, he was sure Zoro would jump from the bed and run after him. His other hoof was on the door handle when the other started to yell. His body gave up and he collapsed on his bed, moaning in overdosing pain.

-Z-Zoro... ?

And even then, Zoro gritted his teeth and threw the most hating glare towards the doctor.

Chopper rushed out and yelped when he almost rushed into Sanji.

-I was listening the whole time, cook sighed and saw how Chopper shook. -What the hell is wrong with the marimo? Sounds like he wanted us to leave him into that damn place!...

Chopper gulped:

-He... he must still be in a shock. I-It's normal, his mind has been blocking all that has happened all the time and it's still in that mode.... We... we better let him be. He'll get better.

Sanji wasn't sure if Chopper even believed his own words.

Still, it wasn't a surprise if the reindeer wanted to believe in him- Sanji wanted the same.

_**The pain of this is surely made me what I am**_

_**Eventually they all will tear me apart**_

Zoro was left alone for a few days.

Sure, others came to serve him some food. Chopper visited too, though, he couldn't make any close research- the swordsman was too closed up to let the little reindeer check him properly.

It was the fifth day since Zoro had woken up. Usopp insisted to take the day's soup to Zoro. The sniper hadn't dared to meet the swordsman yet. Images of the unconscious body lying on the grass were still ghosting in his mind.

He thought that seeing almost-healthy-Zoro would make the pictures disappear.

The teen carefully carried the bowl through the corridor. He stopped for a while, just few metres before the room's door and listened. He heard little thumbing voice, but he was sure it came from somewhere else. He realized it was his own heart's jumping.

Slowly he reached the door and reached for the door handle- just to realize that the door opened on its own and Usopp was close to losing his balance.

-AUGH! Wha-what the heck...? he raised his head to find Zoro few inches away from him.

Wait a minute- Zoro shouldn't be standing there. He should still be in bed- he was hardly able to sit, wasn't that right?

Usopp blinked but he still saw his nakama standing there.

Zoro really looked like he was in pain. His face was sickly pale and sweat ran down his face and neck. Since he was pretty much taller than Usopp, he seemed like he was swaying a little.

-Out of my way, Zoro croaked.

-B-But I brought you soup! You must eat! Usopp croaked back, though the tone was more scared than aggressive. Luffy had told him that Zoro was avoiding the eye-contact all the time and Usopp could now fortify his words. The whole situation made him feel really awkward. There was a Leaning-Tower-of-Pisa right in front of him, the tower that yelled to him but didn't even look into him. And because of the weird feeling of the whole situation, Usopp didn't really feel like ordering Zoro back to bed or anything- Zoro stayed where he was.

Zoro hadn't said a word and Usopp hesitated on his next move. Finally the sniper decided to move the bowl closer to Zoro, maybe make him sit down and eat it that way.

The swordsman couldn't think he was able to walk out in a shape like that, could he?

Usopp raised his arms closer to him. Zoro's hand was up in a second and it pushed the bowl to the other side of the room. The crashing noise of the broken dish made Usopp jump.

-O-okay... okay, I'm sorry... You could've just said you didn't want it. The sniper mumbled and stepped to the corridor, away from Zoro's way.

The swordsman's face stayed blank when he took few, painfully slow steps from the doorway, towards the stairs that leaded to the deck.

-I'm sorry.

Usopp shivered and was sure the voice had come from his own mind. But then again, it was Zoro's voice.

_This is so wrong_, his mind screamed.

But Usopp wasn't brave enough to run after green haired man. He didn't dare to touch Zoro, or look to see if he had some kind of expression on his face now. He didn't dare to make Zoro speak more, explain. He just stared in confusion the shards of the bowl.

* * *

The smell of ocean was overwhelming.

His mind cleared and it took the last powers of his body, making him collapse onto the board.

All the colours, the smell, the feeling of wind on his skin...

It cleared his mind in one, flashing moment. It was closely as painful as all the Luffy's pain he'd gotten by Kuma... With the only one difference; he couldn't scream.

If he'd scream, someone would've come, trying to reach to him again.

But that never happened- No one reached out to him. Not anymore.

So Zoro raised himself from the lean of the board and forced himself to turn towards the training-room.

The only thing he was able to do was to get stronger.

**[tbc]**

Aahhhh, all the angst and painful, hidden emotions...! I sure enjoy writing about them, I hope you liked to read about them, cause this won't be over soon, buddies xDD !!

But I'm again thanking humbly everyone of the reviews!!! *deeeep bow* You people really keep me going!3

**LunaticV**: Zoro sure is acting weird, isn't he? I hope this chapter gave you even some answers :D ... Or at least, Chopper visited x'D Answers are still in future~~

**Skriblerier: **Hehee, no worry, the fic won't lose it's angstiness (- a word?) ;D I hope you liked this new chapter!! And well, you're right with "" ""-things, but I don't dare to change them in the middle of the story- but I promise I'll use them in the future anyway, in some other fic! ..Oh, and the Sanji/LuffyxZoro thing.... Well, precisely it means that Sanji or Luffy are on the top (so 'seme's ) and Zoro's under (=uke), but since this's not just a porn-fic it just means that... well... um..... o_o'' .... well let's say that those two are after Zoro more or less xDD .. God, my explanations suck.

**The Wandering Swordman: **I'm so glad you liked it, once again :DD And sure, since Luffy's such a innocent and easily-excaited-going-guy, you must feel sorry for him... I feel too, a little bit ^^; ... And about the sexual themes... ~~ you don't want me to tell spoilers, right ;DD Cause I can't ^^; !!

**AverageShinobi73: **Sooo great you like it :DDD I hope you liked the newest chap too!!

**Smexygecko: **Aaw, I hope it didn't make you too sad...! But I'm so glad you like it, I keep the story going as well as I can :)

Thank you all, once again! More chapters are coming! 3


	5. Leave it Behind Chapter 04

**Title:** Leave it Behind

**Author:** Chichicken

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Pairings:** Nothing in real, but little Sanji/LuffyxZoro if you want to see it so. Anyway, Zoro-centric.

**Warnings:** Rated MA for violence, blood and sexual themes. (M might have been enough, but well... )

**Spoilers:** Thriller Bark

**I do not own One Piece, all the rights for Eichiiro Oda!** And the lyrics I use all the way through the fic are from song **Careless, written by Jonathan Davis!**

Leave it Behind

Chapter 4

Dinner. Plates crashing, Usopp yelling to foodstealer Luffy.

Brooke telling his bone-jokes that no-one's listening to.

Robin was the only one who was eating with excellent manners, Sanji praising the ladies with a loud voice.

Zoro was sitting on the table, looking like a zombie. He was glaring others, gripping the fork like a weapon.

The noise around made him jumpy like an animal.

When he got up and leaves half of the meal uneaten, the voices got a little lower.

And when the door slammed closed, the whole table turned silent.

-Two weeks... No, almost three weeks he's been awake and it's like we have some freaking foreigner on the ship! Nami whispered in low and annoyed tone.

Chopper sunk in his chair, looking guilty:

-H-he shouldn't be training... he's not healing at all, he's not even eating or drinking enough...

-Doctor-san, it's not just about that, Robin mentioned with her familiar, faithful smile. -Swordsman-san's not like same person. Of course his physical state impacts, but there must be something else too...~

-He's not napping. Maybe he would relax if he would have his naps, Luffy said in-matter-of-fact-style.

-He is NOT napping because he is NOT relaxed, that's the problem! Nowadays, he freaks me out! I'm sure he'll attack us all soon! Nami said now in normal tone, still annoyed.

Franky raised his hands calmingly:

-Oi Nami-sis, Zoro-bro ain't gonna do stuff like that! He needs time! We gotta understand him!

Nami got up aggressively and almost threw her plate onto other dirty dishes. Everyone flinched a little.

Sanji felt a need to show that he was on the navigator's side:

-That marimo have had his time and he should be thankful of that! .... But he is just mad!!

-... And the question is, why is Zoro-san mad.. and to who? Brooke asked.

Robin sipped her drink:

-If he already gave up and wanted to die, he's mad because we saved him.

Everyone knew she was talking about her own experience.

It was still Robin's point of view- no-one could really imagine that Zoro could think that way.

Usopp had been silent the whole time, staring at the table. Now he talked, and his voice was silent and it had a cold tone:

-Maybe Zoro is mad at us because we didn't save him earlier.

No one disagreed and the room fell silent. The sniper continued: -So maybe he hates us all now.

Usopp didn't believe into the apology he thought he'd heard Zoro say during the soup-accident. The hate-theory had revolved in his mind for a long time... And now he told it. There was no reaction in a time that felt like a eternity.

-If that's true, what you think we should do?

It was Luffy who dropped the question.

And Usopp answered.

_**You're angry with the beating of my careless selfish heart  
You're chasing me cause I'm too close, scared of what I can start.**_

Luffy slammed the door and broke it. Not like he cared, though.

Stupid weak doors on this idiotic ship.

Damn that fucking idiot weakling always-so-wrong-Usopp.

Luffy threw every thing that got into his way further.

He hit down a couple of trees from their own little garden and sat down after it, curling up against one saved tree.

Usopp had said they should throw Zoro out.

Leave him into next harbour.

Luffy let his fingers wander on the trunk slowly, trying to calm down and think through the situation. Still, all the words the other had said made him see red.

He sighed deeply and slowly.

Luffy's reaction had scared everyone. He had yelled from the bottom of his lungs that they weren't gonna let Zoro go. They had done so much to get him back, and the whole ship was like a 24/7 Funeral House without him joining it. Usopp had got up, instisting that the funeral-feeling was going on all the time, even right now. The teens were soon facing up each other, making the whole scene look like the on back in the Water Seven. Usopp had noticed the similarity too and shot Luffy mentally by asking, why it was so easy to let him go without asking him to stay on the Merry-Go. Was it only because of Zoro's monstrous powers, or that Zoro was _the first one_?

It was still damn unfair to everyone, The sniper spat. It was unfair that everyone was suffering about swordsman's hatred and freezing act.

Some bark got under Luffy's nail. He took a deep breath again, though it still didn't help him remember what he had responsed to Usopp. He had yelled something back, for sure. It wasn't necessarily anything smart. Or in fact, the rubberboy _was sure _it hadn't been anything smart.

He really didn't remember. The last thing he had heard before storming out of the kitchen was Usopp's bittersweet comment _"Luffy, we are not kids anymore and this ain't a children's game- we're real pirates."_

Someone must have told Usopp that Zoro had said so about him. Luffy didn't really care who had done it... Still, he was still swallowing the firing anger because of the comment. Zoro wasn't playing- Zoro was not definetly a kid.

He sighed, his head aching from the hard thinking. How was he gonna explain it all, when he didn't really understand himself at all? As a Captain, Luffy saw the same thing as Usopp- this all was going to rip the crew apart and that was the worst that could happen to them all. But still, throwing the swordsman away wouldn't solve the problems.

The captain's steps leaded him towards the training hall. Deep inside, he knew they could've gotten over the Zoro's death, if he had died. It would've taken a lot of time, but the crew could've become even stronger by the sorrow that could've tied them closer together. But it would be totally different to pull one of the nakama away, without the one even wanting it aloud.

It would leave a hole.

Luffy liked to solve things with the simpliest possible way. He wanted straight answers, yes and nos. Zoro was like that- Zoro was the one on Luffy's side who liked it all as simple as ever.

But now the swordsman's answers had changed to open questions and avoiding grunts. His whole spirit was like a locked door.

Luffy needed him back. His whole body felt sick from the need of the familiar swordsman.

He stood in front of the training hall's door, deciding to face Zoro.

Face the real Zoro, not the fake that tried to mess everything dear to him.

Just when the Rubberman opened the door, the clattering of the weights stopped. There was a quieter bang when the greenhaired man lost all his willpower and fell on his knees.

Luffy had just walked into the scene.

And he saw it all sharply like it was a dream. The muscular shoulders and arms (that were thinner than before) full of the fresh scars, deeply moving chest, the lowering, shaking head with half-fainted expression.

And then Zoro lost all his powers, collapsing on the woody floor.

Luffy let out a frightened cry and rushed next to his mate, suddenly afraid to lose him for good.

It's still wasn't the real Zoro, it was still this broken creature with horrible marks of violence. It was still the same twisting situation with guesses, questions and hooks that leaded to nowhere.

Luffy sank his fingers deep into Zoro's hair, raising up his head. All those weeks, and it was the first time he was looking Zoro from the eye to eye.

And just a half of a second before the other fainted, Luffy saw it- Zoro's eyes had the fear inside of them.

He gasped and started to shake, still pulling swordsman's hair.

-Zoro, Zoro what if this will never end?

The unconsious body felt so heavy.

-What if you'll never come back?

The wind made the walls of the room moan. The Mugiwara Captain lowed his head and cried.

**[tbc]**

*looking a little guilty* I know some of the readers wished more Zoro and less other guys, but um... Well, I really needed to mess the situation even more before we can really find out what's with our little swordman ^^;

I must thank all the people who reviewed, once again!3 And also, I forgot to give my credits for **The Wandering Swordman **who helps me with the grammatical errors in every chapter : She's a huge help!3

**LunaticV:** ... Woah... I'm sure that if someone would give you a chance you would shoot all those marines, huh? xDD It felt nice to put something lighter into the deep, heavy story, so I'm glad you liked the Usopp's description :D Deep inside I'm more angsty than humorous person, so it takes a lot from me x'DD

**AverageShinobi73:** It's really great to notice how many people really like angsty fics of their fave-characters... It's weird but what can you do if you enjoy reading them? :'D I hope you still like the newer chapters, as they keep coming out ;

**The Wandering Swordman:** Well, this chapter must have made you feel bad for Luffy even more... at least I feel so ^^; Sorry that I made Zoro to get even into worse shape D:

And well... you'll find more about the marines in next chapter o_o And if you really want to spoiler yourself, you can listen to the whole song and read the lyrics from here: .com/watch?v=t9lPeE1q5_s ... But I warn you, I really follow the lyrics a lot xDD !! Your decision, dear!

I promise the next chapter will come out sooner!!! Happy New Year for everyone, btw! xDD


	6. Leave it Behind Chapter 05

**Title:** Leave it Behind

**Author:** Chichicken

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Pairings:** Nothing in real, but little Sanji/LuffyxZoro if you want to see it so. Anyway, Zoro-centric.

**Warnings:** Rated MA for violence, blood and sexual themes. (M might have been enough, but well... )

**Spoilers:** Thriller Bark

**I do not own One Piece, all the rights for Eichiiro Oda!** And the lyrics I use all the way through the fic are from song **Careless, written by Jonathan Davis!**

Leave it Behind

Chapter 5

_**You're angry with the beating of my careless, selfish heart**_

_**You're chasing me 'cause I'm too close, scared of what I can start**_

Chopper let out some nervous mumbling. His little hooves had been checking Zoro's body for over 20 minutes. Sanji stood at the doorway and watched the prosess in silence. The cook felt a big need to say something for Luffy who stood next to him. Alhough there were no words to ease the situation. Luffy had locked himself up after he had dragged the swordman down from the deck. Even now, the captain had his face down, the strawhat hiding his eyes. Sanji had seen a flash of them, had seen that the eyes were red and gleaming. Sanji wondered if it was because of the fight between Luffy or Usopp, or then something had happened with Zoro, once again.

He gritted his teeth, not allowed to smoke in the nursery room (though, the first thing he was gonna do after Chopper would leave the room, was to lit a cigarette.)

Chopper sighed and finally gave up with his research:

-Like I feared... His body finally gave up... it's p-pretty much out of everything, important fats, sugar, fluids...

-H-he is not gonna die, right Chopper?? Luffy cried out. Chopper shook his head a little:

-He's having a high fever, but if we tie him up in the bed he should get back his strength...

-Sounds ridiculous, but no other choice with this idiot, I guess, Sanji sighed.

Luffy gave him a suspicious gaze and took a seat next to Zoro's bed:

-I'm not gonna leave Zoro's side. NEVER.

-Huh? Hey, Luffy remember the last time he woke up? cook reminded.

Luffy crossed his arms:

-Well it's different now! If anyone tries to throw him out in next harbour, that person will be the one who is being thrown!

-I d-don't want to throw him out, Chopper mentioned fast. Luffy nodded to acknowledged answer and glared then to Sanji:

-You want him out of here, don't you? You're on _Usopp's_ side.

Sanji rubbed his temples in frustration. God how much he needed a cigarette.

-I don't personally think that Usopp wants to do so to Zoro, Luffy. It was just his theory, and you know how pessimistic person he is, in _everything_.

Luffy still stared at him like Sanji would be an assassin. Sanji continued:

-And to prove to you that I'm NOT gonna throw that bastard-who-should-still-deserve-it over the board, I will keep an eye on him too. We can have shifts, you know.

Finally the Mugiwara Captain smiled, looking as carefree as ever. Sanji could only smile back, wondering however the teen was able to be like that, in every damn situation.

_Why?_

_Why was he being pulled back? _

_First he tasted the salty sea-water pluggin his veins. _

_But those huge waves were nothing, he had wished so many times he could've stayed there, in the ocean._

_After all, water around him was gentle- it didn't cut him, it carried and held him. _

_It wasn't bad at all. _

_The worst was just coming. _

_The hands like that should be rough, he had thought about it so many times. But the hands that molested him were smooth. _

_They were hands that only held paper, guns and henchmen. _

_Nothing was worse than losing the control of your own body. _

_Every inch of your skin was in someone else's hands. _

-_Not back... _

Sanji was startled and almost dropped the tobacco off his lips. He hadn't heard a word from Zoro, except the yelling of Chopper. Therefore, the soft sighs from swordman's mouth really freaked him out.

-Oi, shut your mouth, he said unsurely. -I have no interest to hear about your stupid dreams.

The cook saw Zoro's lips moving, but no sound came out anymore. He checked the clock nervously, noticing that Luffy's turn was still over an hour away.

_He could never live with it again._

_Never experience the humiliation again. _

_The first time still made him struggle in terror and disgust. _

_-The first time they ripped off the clothes...~_

Now the tobacco did drop on the floor. Sanji felt a little knot in his stomach. He raised his voice by purpose, trying to make the other wake up:

-Didn't you hear me before marimo?? Imaging you fucking someone makes me sick, you think I wanna hear your sex-fantasies now??

The cook picked up the cigarette, convincing himself all the time that it was just some embarrassing dream. Right when he got the relaxing taste back into his mouth , Zoro continued in the whispering tone:

_-First just one of them... saying it was just the way to make me talk... to make me tell where all the others are... But I didn't make a sound... And then the others... Every single of them.... _

-I don't want to hear, Sanji whispered. -Shut up, I don't want to.

_-... All other violence I could escape by just closing my eyes... But the smell... their moaning... the cum... all over... _

Zoro paused for a while and started to pull his own hair in the mental pain.

-_They started to love it... And I started to lose it... the grip... _

The swordsman's other hand separated from the hair and raised, trembling.

_-One of them left a fork on the floor... Next to me... They had left my other wrist free, to make me more flexible... _

Hand was still raising and then it grabbed something invisible in the air.

-_So I took the fork... And try to open my __throat__with it... But I was hardly starting and then they got me... Again... _

The little knot in Sanji's stomach was now reaching his throat. Those three symmetrical wounds. He had seen them.

Zoro gasped in sudden pain, lowing his hand and starting to hold his head with both of them. Sanji could only stare him. He couldn't understand Zoro's whispers anymore, they messed up with nosense and deep, painful breathing. He was still able to pick up few short sentences and words:

_-... protecting... just protecting... never letting them know.... They almost broke me but... I never told them... _

Finally Sanji gave up to his nausea. He ran up the stares and threw up into the ocean.

_**I'm the one who's wrong, I know it's not my fault**_

_**I'm here, now I just did my part**_

Luffy came when his time was up. He found Sanji sitting on his seat, smoking with slightly shaking hands. The cook insisted that he should do Luffy's watch this time and even though Luffy tried, Sanji never told him the reason why. After many arguements, Sanji gave up and let Luffy take his place.

-If he makes even the smallest voice, come and tell me! Sanji said before leaving the room.

Zoro didn't make a sound. Two days went on and he hadn't woke up. Sanji knew that if Zoro would talk about same things he had heard to Luffy, the captain could never hide it.

So it was the best that the swordsman kept his mouth shut. It was better if Luffy would never find out.

Sanji didn't even want to imagine how much it would affect the captain. He had enough work to keep those imagines off from his own head.

He tried to resist it, but still he saw marines in that dirty little place, around Zoro...

Using...

Sanji thought all kind of options that would turn swordsman's talks to lies. He didn't even know men would ... well, _rape_ each other. He knew all kind of sick bastards did it to women, and imaging even that made him queasy.

Marines weren't evil- they were just people doing their job. But like Usopp had said, marines should always think the justice, but the dungeon gave them totally opposite answer.

And the fork-thing... It was a strong proof that all those whispered claims were true.

But the most disturbing thing was that Zoro could have hurried his freedom by telling where his nakama was. Like everyone else, he knew very well the Spring Island and their deal. It would have been a piece of cake, all the marines coming after them there. They would've kicked their asses and made someone tell them where they kept Zoro.

Sanji gritted his teeth. That way they would be in totally different kind of situation!

He absolutely hated Zoro's I-sacrifice-myself-for-everyone-sake. It wasn't the way their nakama worked- it was like swordsman didn't trust a bit to others.

Sanji let out a deep breath, tasting that the soup was salty enough. He was glad that no one had seen him vomiting. He hadn't told it to anyone, even though it felt horribly heavy to carry the burden alone.

Everyone would understand Zoro's behavior if they would know what he's gone through.

When he served the food on the table he noticed that Luffy's chair was empty.

-Well this is an unique situation, Nami said with light smile.

-Must be something very important, Robin laughed.

Usopp kept checking the door, looking a little nervous. The fight between him and Luffy had calmed down a little, though they never settled things up for good.

Then suddenly, the door slammed open and Luffy rushed to his place, started to gobble up the food.

-What took you so long, Luffy-bro? Franky asked. Luffy just shrugged and smiled.

Just after finishing his total meal, Luffy raised his gaze to Sanji:

-Hey Sanji, it's your turn to go to nursery room, he chirped.

Sanji raised his curly eyebrow:

-You know I do dishes and stuff here before I go there, I always do so!

-I knooow, but today you have to bring him some soup! He's awake!

-Oi, Sanji said lightly, entering the room. Zoro was still laying down, his head being resting a pile of pillows. The greenhaired man blinked lazily.

-Not responding huh? Very suprising. The cook snorted and put the cup of a soup on the table next to swordsman. -Here's soup for you, bastard.

-Not hungry, Zoro sighed.

-Kinda guessed you'd say so, Sanji responded. He sat down and took a deep breath.

-You told me all while you were dreaming.

Sanji could see a change on Zoro's face. His pupils shrinked and his face paled. He was quiet for a while and asked then:

-All? What _all_?

-_Everything_, Zoro.

The greenhaired man fell silent, and Sanji felt a need to continue:

-About those marines... that how one started and others... joined him...

-I have no idea what you're talking about!! They're just my dreams! Zoro hurried to interrupt him.

-I was wishing it would be like that but you told about the fork-- And those three scars on your throat are absolutely from it! You can't seriously think you can fool me anymore! Sanji said back, his voice getting louder.

Zoro had raised up to sit. He was gritting his teeth:

-You've have no right to... eavesdrop me like that, you shithead....

It really seemed difficult for swordman to find any words. Sanji recognized easily the panic and anger in his voice.

And then it was silent, even though the atmosphere was the tensest ever. Zoro shook, trying to get up onto his feet.

-Listen... Sanji started, but Zoro cut him off again:

-Just forget it all, okey?

Now Sanji got up from his chair, sudden rage building up inside of him:

-Forget?? FORGET?? You think I can watch you and forget what you've gone through??

-Well if you can't then just pretend you never heard it all !! You can't tell it to the others either!!

For a second, Sanji was happy to hear the other was yelling so loud. It was like their old fights. But then again, their subject had _never_ been this serious and sensitive.

-Oh?? You know, how about _everyone_ will know that you were ready to suffer all that just because you didn't tell to marines about the Spring Island!! How does that sound??

Zoro had been able to get up, even though he was swaying. Sanji didn't really pay attention to it, he was just so furious. Just until Zoro had appeared right in front of him, grabbing the collar of his shirt, he was close to cry out in sudden suprise. The panic seemed to change the swordsman into an aggressive animal. He _spat_ his words on Sanji's face:

-You will not. You will never tell them about any of this! _I can't stay here _if they'll find out... If Luffy will...

Zoro lowered his head and his voice got a little calmer. Sanji frowned:

-You know, Usopp thinks that you hate us all. We all are soon ready to let you go, if your behavior will go on like this... If your behavior won't kill yourself first.

Zoro fell silent. The grip was loosening up a bit.

-Sanji, I don't really know what to do.

-You could start being yourself, cook responded, unsurely. -You're simple asshole, it can't be so hard to stop thinking and just do randomly what feels best---

The aggressive animal in him woke up again, the grip tightening once more:

-Just so you know, you shitty cook, I would do it if it was that easy!! You know nothing about what I had to put through!!

-Oh, so you think I've lived an easy life and you have just suffered and suffered?? Sanji grabbed his shoulders and pushed him towards the wall (which was easy, since Zoro was still feverish and weak).

Zoro cried out when he was thudded against the wall. Sanji found it suprising but he regretted the move. Still, the swordsman still seemed to be ready to fight back:

-Well all I see is you buzzling around girls like a retarded! I don't even want to know how many of them you've fucked! It's disgusting! _You're disgusting!_

Sanji was right in front of him again, his fist shaking, but not rising. Words. He wanted to use the worst words he could pick up:

-At least I've got some feelings towards **something**! You're like a rock! Those marines must really be nuts since they even wanted to touch you!!

-Well, you know very well they only touched me to hurt me. There was no feeling in their touch.

Zoro's voice was calm. They both breathed deep, only inches distance between their faces.

Zoro's eyes were now intense, so sharp that Sanji was sure he saw through his head and every little memory.

How his gaze could be so clear now, when his whole body and even his face was reddish from all the physical pain?

After that thought, Sanji couldn't remember what he was thinking. Nothing, probably.

Because the next thing he did was to pull his lips towards Zoro's.

He thought that kissing a man would be harsh and dry. But it felt hot, and that heat ran through his body, making him feel weak.

The heat made him hungry. Eating the other's lips was not enough, he went all over the face and then to the ear. The golden earrings jingled, they tasted like blood.

The neck, those three scars that raised from the skin like little hills.

Closer, closer.

Sanji raised his hand, raising the end of the slack shirt to find the amazing firm abs.

That's when Zoro grabbed Sanji's wrist.

**[tbc]**

So how was it? :3

My original plan was to cut the chapter after the Zoro's feverish confessions, but I just needed to keep on writing... And I left this whole SanZo-moment open, just to annoy you readers x'DD Awh, I'm horrible personality.

I remember once again thank TheWanderingSwordman for fixing my grammatical errors3 !

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! Almost all of them dealed about Usopp, I hope you all will get over of the hatred I (half-accidentally) created xD You may not believe me, but I still like him as a character. He just happened to become kinda difficult personality in the story... Oh well, things will set up, no worry!

Also, if you want to find the song that I use in the fanfic just go to youtube, search with tabs **Jonathan Davis Careless Lyrics** and then play the first option... Just 'cause I really dunno how I can make the link work here T_T The song is live-version, but in my opinion, it has so much more feelings in it than the original version.

**Iryann**: He sure is poor T_T ... But please don't hate Usopp xD ...at least not too much... *sweat-drop*

**xcherrybossom12x:** I'm glad you liked it. The whole fight-thing in Water 7 personally shocked me (it's really suprising to create a situation like that in "simple" shounen jump-series) and it sure is weird how the whole thing had been all forgotten lately. Though, Oda doesn't have to make more angst about it because all angsty fangirls will do it xDD !

(...okey, now I'm embrassed, I can't even write few simple sentences without mistakes ^^; thanks for fixing it :D )

**TheWanderingSwordman**: I sure make you sad, don't I o_O' ? I'm sorry about it...! But well, I don't think the situation is getting worse anymore, just more ... complicated! I'm glad you liked the last scene, LuZo is my personal favorite of OP-pairings, even though the newest chapter contents a lot of SanjixZoro (which is great pairing too!).

**ZeHelx:** Aawww, thanks for your reviews! I hope you'll like the new chap and the future-chapters too!! :DDD

**Queenoffiction:** Ouwh... No worry dear, I promise he's now REALLY healing up! xDD

**LunaticV**: ... You know, while reading your review, I had only one thought in my mind: "Omg what have I done O_O ?!" x'D Well I'm glad that I'm able to write a text that really wakes up people's emotions, but I hope you got over of your anger :'D It was just more like a Usopp's reaction to the tighten situation, I think he really didn't mean what he now you got some SanZo ;D !! But I'll still mix some LuZo into this ^^


	7. Leave it Behind Chapter 06

**Title:** Leave it Behind

**Author:** Chichicken

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Pairings:** Nothing in real, but little Sanji/LuffyxZoro if you want to see it so. Anyway, Zoro-centric.

**Warnings:** Rated MA for violence, blood and sexual themes. (M might have been enough, but well... )

**Spoilers:** Thriller Bark

**I do not own One Piece, all the rights for Eichiiro Oda!** And the lyrics I use all the way through the fic are from song **Careless, written by Jonathan Davis!**

And now, as you see it took five chapter before I let Zoro speak on his own, so now the 6. chap is totally from Zoro's point of view :D Enjoy!

Leave it Behind

Chapter 6

_After that thought, Sanji couldn't remember what he was thinking. Nothing, probably. _

_Because the next thing he did was to pull his lips towards Zoro's. _

_He thought that kissing a man would be harsh and dry. But it felt hot, and that heat ran through his body, making him feel weak. _

_The heat made him hungry. Eating the other's lips was not enough, he went all over the face and then to the ear. The golden earrings jingled, they tasted like blood. _

_The neck, those three scars that raised from the skin like little hills. _

_Closer, closer. _

_Sanji raised his hand, raising the end of the slack shirt to find the amazing firm abs. _

_That's when Zoro grabbed Sanji's wrist._

-What the hell are you doing? Zoro _sighed_ out, his words jumbled out making it hard to understand. Every move of his mouth made his lips brush towards cook's skin.

It was hard to push the other away since Zoro was sure that if he'd did so, he would collapse on the floor.

_Remember to keep up your walls. _

_And remember who you are. _

Kissing other men was not what he was used to.

When he thought clearly the words "kissing" and " other men", it made him realize the situation even more. And that gave him power to pull Sanji further, even making him reel.

-What the hell are you doing?? The swordsman repeated, now louder.

The push seemed to wake Sanji up also. The cook moved his fingers onto his own lips, looking shocked. The distance between them was few metres, but Zoro felt like it wasn't enough. He was against the wall.

-I.. don't know, Sanji said suddenly, still looking lost.

Zoro wanted him out of the room, or at least a part of him did. The other, unknown and unsure part, wanted to... No, Good Old Zoro was the right one, and He said that Sanji should be thrown out of the room.

-Sure you don't, just wanted to get a piece of me just like those marines did! Zoro exclaimed. -You are as evil as they are!!

Sanji was now coping with the shock just well had yelled back:

-If you weren't a weak shit like that no-one would even try! I would understand that they wanted to tease you when you look and sound like a little virgin girl, even being touched just a little!!

-Well that's funny, I thought that you could tell who's the real virgin girl and who's a man by looking!! Or does stuff like that really turn you on??

Sanji gritted his teeth:

-Seemed to turn you on too, you faker.

Zoro didn't have time to response when the cook was gone by slamming the door so loud that it was close to breaking.

It was deathly quiet now. Zoro trudged his way on the bed, sure that his body would betray him any minute.

He took a deep breath and felt paralyzed of all the weird incidents.

So weird. So unsecure, unfamiliar.

But still, when the greenhaired man landed his head against the window, he _smiled_.

The sound of door woke him up suddenly. Zoro opened his eyes dizzyingly, hadn't even understood that he had fallen asleep.

Of course, it was Luffy, with a little smile on his face.

-Oi, Zoro, how did you fall asleep in a position like that?? I mean, you shouldn't sleep sitting, I know you're used to sleeping like that but that's when you get better and... all...

Oh yeah, he was sitting. Because he had a talk with the Shitty Cook. And the fight had leaded to... Fuck. How he had let that happen? The swordsman had really gotten carried away by the kiss...

...Damn good kiss....

-Um, Zoro?

Zoro didn't respond; he honestly had forgotten his captain totally for a moment. He had too many things in his mind, and to be truthful, it was easy to forget Luffy's existence when the greenhaired man didn't raise his eyes to look at the captain.

He hadn't done it at all after his return, but now, suddenly, it felt unfair for Luffy.

Previously, they had been inseparable, their relationship so simple and easy. They never needed to solve anything, both respecting each other in their own ways.

Though, the incident with Kuma wasn't what Zoro would call simple and easy. It was a thing he needed to hide as well as possible from Luffy. It made things more complicated, but still, it was something that Zoro just had to do. And he wasn't regretting, not even if it had killed him.

But after gotten swallowed by the ocean and tortured by marines, he just didn't feel that he was worth of Luffy anymore. And even more, the truth about the Spring Island could never reach Luffy's ears. It was so much bigger secret to carry than the Kuma-thing. But he had no choice. Zoro could never stand the view of the shutting light in Luffy's eyes. Because while bad things had happened, while everyone else would give up and wished to die, Luffy was the sun that raised up the spirits. And now, when all the hurting memories made Zoro as black as night, Luffy was still the shining and warm day.

Therefore, those few metres at the moment were more like an eternity. And Zoro was getting tired to that distance. But what if Luffy would read everything from his eyes, by just one single look?

It was still better to avoid the eye-contact.

-Yeah, Luffy? he answered finally.

-Did Sanji leave earlier? I mean, he came here, right? Luffy asked.

The greenhaired man coughed:

-He left, we fought.

-Really?? Luffy stretched towards Zoro a little on his seat.

-... Don't ask any more about it.

Damn. Why did it feel so bad to not talk to Luffy today? He could hear the chair creaking, when Luffy put his normal weight on it again, clearly losing his interest. Suddenly the cook's words reached his mind: "_You could start being yourself~You're simple asshole, it can't be so hard to stop thinking and just do randomly what feels best--- _"

Why it was so hard? His head felt like a broken, never-ending record. And if Sanji was talking a truth, they would kick him out of the nakama in the end if this situation would go on.

-Well... Luffy moved a little. -I guess you wanna be alone...

He had become weak, he needed to admit it. He could never survive without his nakama.

-... Luffy.

Luffy was already moved closer the door, but he moved back to look at his first mate. Zoro continued:

-.. You know, that shithead brought me soup but never really gave it to me... And I'm hungry.

Luffy was silent for a while, just blinking his eyes in confusion:

-Uh, so... yooouu want soup...? The teen searched by his eyes and finally saw the bowl on the table. -So this one? he asked, now the bowl on his hand.

When Zoro didn't respond, he just raised up and stepped right next to the bed. -Zoro? You wanted this soup, right?

-Yeah... The greenhaired man sighed deeply and _looked_ at Luffy. -Thanks, Luf.

_**You're chasing me cause I'm too close, scared of what I can start**_

Zoro didn't know why, but everything started to feel a little bit easier after that.

It sounded dumb that just one look to other's shining eyes made him somehow lighter, more easygoing in everything.

And of course, the fight they'd had with Sanji... it had affected too, no matter how much Zoro hated to admit it. But really, if the idea of _protecting_ his nakama from his traumas would cause him to get apart from them all, he needed to change the strategy... even though he hadn't really thought previously that he had used a one.

Maybe he was really starting to cope with the memories. So after all, those first few weeks on the Thousand Sunny hadn't been a waste. He had just needed a time... To forget all those things.

Just a little bit more time, and he could totally forget them all, pretend that they never happened and be easily become himself.

So the swordsman started to work for it. Though, with some things he didn't need to work -with the relaxation they came kind of naturally. Like napping. To Chopper's surprise, Zoro promised not to train before the doctor would warn him. And not like Zoro even could've trained, the first days after getting up were a real battle for him. Just walking around the ship made him tired, and soon he found himself looking at the warm corner of the board. While laying himself there, Zoro saw a hint of the storm, remembering suddenly how it felt to wake up in fear to lose Luffy. But the freezing feeling passed by soon. The swordsman took a long nap, having the most relaxing dreams in months.

Eating dinner with everyone needed more work to do than napping. Foremost, the whole, lousy nakama in one, small space. Zoro didn't still want anyone to touch him. And even though the table was huge, it was still pretty tight with their movable crew members. He could never except what would happen next, flying food, loud insults... It was unsecure chaos.

And secondly, Zoro was still avoiding Sanji. It made the thing easier when Sanji was avoiding him too. The cook served the the food, praised Robin and Sanji as much as possible and backed off the men afterwards. Those two didn't even accidentally look at each other.

Of course, that could be easily solved. Convice each other that they would never do that stuff again, that they were both as straight as possible.

They could convice that the kiss had been disguisting.

But somehow, they were like embrassed teenagers in a crush... So the avoiding went on. And because Sanji was the only one who knew all about Zoro's secrets, Zoro didn't want to provoke him in any way.

So it was a dinner-chaos once again. Luffy had stolen one of Usopp's riceballs and raised it up in his hand, Usopp not able to reach it.

-Oiii, Zoro!!! Catch this!! The captain yelled out. Tall as he was, the swordsman caught the piece of food easily from air.

Usopp whined something to Luffy, really not daring to look at Zoro.

-Hey Usopp, Zoro exclaimed, with a little smirk. -I can read you, you put some hot sauce in this, right?? You're not as good liar as you used to be!

Usopp went silent for a while, and started to laugh in joy then. Zoro's comment hasn't been left unheard on the table.

How glad they all were. It was just like it used to be. Just like back then.

Suddenly a loud bang filled the room and whole ship started to pitch.

-What the hell?? Franky screamed out, just in time saving the falling table.

-Someone's attacking the ship! Robin yelled, seeing the Marines' flag from the window.

Marines'.

Everyone rushed up onto the board, meeting hundreds of whiteclothed soldiers.

-Oh, this will make such a big mess, Sanji replied, lifting his cigarette.

It had been only a one week since Zoro had first time gotten up from bed. The swordsman still had no problems, since his skills replaced the strength easily. It was more like a refreshing sport than battle for him, even though the deepest wounds on his chest were still biting from harsh movements.

The greenhaired man felt so fresh. Everything he saw was so clear, colours were bright, voices got a little more quiet than usually. The Marines' moves were like slowed films, easy to forecast.

But then, he heard a voice. It was just few, meaningless words from someone else. Still, it filled Zoro's blood with ice. Colours died; It was black and white now. Only black and white.

And no voices from the current battle.

Memories overdosed him.

_-So you men can't make him talk?? _

_-No Sir, you see that he has lost so much blood that normal man should be dead, but he won't open his mouth! _

_-So you know that cutting him might kill him but you still go on?? Don't you understand how much we'll lose that way?? From the whole Mugiwara-crew...~~_

_Zoro's sight was crimson red, blood pouring down his face and running through his eyes. The man above him continued his speech:_

_-You all know that it's been told about this Devil... No matter how much he bleeds, he'll still win his enemy. No physical pain can bring him down... _

_He felt man gripping his chin, pulling his face closer:_

_-So, Roronoa? We know that hurting this way won't get us anywhere. What shall we do?~_

_The man's breath smelled horrible Zoro wanted to throw up. But instead, he just threw his most killing stare towards the marine. _

_And the marine laughed. It made chills ran down the swordsman's spine. _

_-That look! It's almost as famous as your fighting-style, Roronoa! I'm so looking forward to crush that strong stare!~_

_-But Sir, how...? one of the marines from further asked unsurely. _

_-I know one way that makes every man lose his strongest will~ And it's much more pleasent for us to do than cutting and hitting...~_

_The warning bells rang inside Zoro's head. His vision was way too blurry to see what man in front was doing. The only thing he could hear clearly was a rustle of clothes. _

_-B-But Sir! _

_-No worries, we'll just dress him up when we finish. The colonel won't find out about anything~! _

_It was then Zoro felt his pants were pulled away also. _

**[tbc]**

* * *

Heh... Eheh, I could say that I'm glad to live here in the middle of no-where, these chapter-ending's would otherwise kill me ^^;

You can just guess that next chapter will be **bloody**.

I thank once again TheWanderingSwordman for fixing the grammal :3 And I thank all people who have faved and reviewed to the fic!! You guys are amazing3 !!

**LunaticV:** I guess that kiss-scene saved me from a lot, huh? x'DDD Geez, I've waited so long to make that scene and I'm glad it has satisfied people!! I don't know if I should've just picked up only one of those two pairings, but somehow I couldn't make the story work with just one of them. So the mess between those 3 will go on ^^;

Well, I didn't want Zoro to tell those things consiously and still I wanted Sanji to hear them, so dream/fever-thing was kinda the only option. And people really can talk clearly while they're asleep xDD This happened to me while I was sleeping with my fiancé and I had huge stress because of the work... So this kind of conversation we went through, in the middle of night:

**F(iancé):** Hey, hun, I'm not feeling so good... You hear me? *pokes*

**M(e**)*gots halfly up, rubs eyes* Yeah...hey...thanks for fixing my ipod....

**F**:.... What?

**M:** No I mean it, thank you so much man.... I don't know what I could've done without it....

**F**:.... Are you asleep?

**M**: njah, no.... Good night...! *lays down again*

I remembered nothing about that in next morning xDDD Sorry, I know this was totally unnecessary to write here but but... Anyway, you really weren't too emotional! :DD

**Lilliana1981:** I updated soon, you see, right, right?? Ó__Ò don't cry anymore...! *pats back* Don't cry anymore...!

**asdfasdfg:** I was really working with those canon parts so that the story would feel for real, I'm so glad that it worked well ^^ !! *laugh* and seems that our interests fit kinda well together ! I'll keep it up ;D

**The Wandering Swordman:** I'm so glad you liked it :DD Sanji sure has a heavy burden to carry on now, or let's say that he's sharing it with Zoro now...!! Kiss-scene really made things a little bit lighter now, right?? ^^

**crystalbluefox:** Ouuwwhh...!! *hugs back* So great that my story wakes up so strong emotions ;__; 33 !! I've had some fears that story have been even too dark, but seems that all readers are as angsty as me x'DD But I updated soon enough, right?? :DD So no worry3 I hope you'll like the new chapter too!!!

**Smexygekko:** Now you saw what happened, I hope you liked it ^^

**cb: **I...I really am one of _those_ people?? Thank you so muucchh!!!333 I don't know what else to say, I'm just so thankful and glad you liked it x'D But yeah, Sanji is a big damass... but then again, resisting Zoro ain't easy :'D !


	8. Leave it Behind Chapter 07

**Title:** Leave it Behind

**Author:** Chichicken

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Pairings:** Nothing in real, but little Sanji/LuffyxZoro if you want to see it so. Anyway, Zoro-centric.

**Warnings:** Rated MA for violence, blood and sexual themes. (M might have been enough, but well... )

**Spoilers:** Thriller Bark

**I do not own One Piece, all the rights for Eichiiro Oda!** And the lyrics I use all the way through the fic are from song **Careless, written by Jonathan Davis!**

Leave it Behind

Chapter 7

_-I know one way that makes every man lose his strongest will~ And it's much more pleasent for us to do than cutting and hitting...~_

_The warning bells rang inside Zoro's head. His vision was way too blurry to see what man in front was doing. The only thing he could hear clearly was a rustle of clothes. _

_-B-But Sir! _

_-No worries, we'll just dress him up when we finish. The colonel won't find out about anything~! _

_It was then Zoro felt his pants were pulled away also. _

_**You have forsaken me**_

_**You motherfuckers did this fucked up shit to me**_

Zoro had frozen up. His mind couldn't really make up why all the flashbacks had suddenly caught him. Images just filled his head, blocking his view, making him still like a statue.

The weirdest part about the images was that it was just _his_ voice. When _he_ first started this act while Zoro was sure he would die in the new, sudden pain and humiliation. And then the next day, when _he_ came again and acted like an excited little boy with a new toy. And day after day, little by little getting all other marines to try too, _have a taste of the devil_. And _his_ laugh when he pulled the fork away from Zoro's hand, the laugh of the victor. _His_ voice booming in great satisfaction_:"You can never run away from here Roronoa, you don't have a whole week before you'll be executed... This is all you will remember of your last days of your life."_

Someone stabbed Zoro. Right in his rib. The pain of it felt distant, as well as the screams of someone of his nakama. Zoro just stepped further, blinking his eyes.

-Swordsman-san, are you allright??!

Oh, so it was Robin. Zoro tried to concentrate his eyes to see her, but it felt impossible. Answering her question felt too complicated to even try. His mind wasn't done sending its message... but what message, the greenhaired man wasn't sure of it.

Until he heard the voice again.

Suddenly Zoro's senses were as sharp as his katanas. He twisted around, ready to catch the voice again. All marines were like zebras around him, it was hard to make out where one started and one ended.

-Come on, don't back off!!! Attack them!! Every of them has a weakness, use it!!

There _he_ was.

Zoro had never seen the man clearly in the day-light. He didn't look any different from other marines. He was even a little bit shorter than Zoro. Dark brown hair, thick eyebrowns shadowing small eyes. Not so muscular. He used two guns when other marines had to use swords. It looked like he was leading the group.

_You can never tell who's the evil_.

Once again he was yelling something to the marines and the voice made Zoro shiver. It was a nightmare that he was really standing so close to the monster. The swordsman tried to breathe deeply, hand starting to seek _Sandai Kitetsu _from his hip; his troublesome child. It was really crying out to be used, to make some blood spilling.

_**You fucking raped me**_

The monster was still focused on yelling commands. No wonder he was suprised to feel a sudden sharp cut on his arm, right above the elbow. In fact, the man didn't even know what happened before he saw his arm dropping down on the wooden floor. The man didn't cry out, just raised his shocked eyes to the pirate in front of him.

-Roronoa, he breathed out.

_**And now it's time for me**_

_**To be set free**_

Monkey D. Luffy was in high spirits. The marines flew so lightly from his hits, no-one seemed to create any problems for him. The captain still wondered how there were so many of them- there were at least 30 ships full of them, all attacking at the same time, or at least how many the Thousand Sunny could take of them. But still, it wasn't a problem- all of them were humans, no demonfruit-users. They were easy to crush, many of them just jumped to the ocean when they realized who they were against to.

He wondered for a while how Zoro was, though. He had been sick for a long time... But well, others closer him must be helping him if some problems came up, Luffy thought, just throwing the worry away from his mind.

The crowd of marines had started to thin out around Luffy. Still one, slightly skinny guy with swords in his hands stepped slowly closer to him. He was clearly scared, his sword shaking a lot. Luffy jumped right in front of him and man cried out, pushing his back against the wall. Luffy laughed out, he just couldn't control himself! The man was really gonna pee in his pants soon!

-Oi ossan, you'd better jump into the ocean like your buddies did! I don't think you can fight with this thing! captain said, bending the blade in his hand easily.

The man's whole body was shaking now. He still swallowed and tried to make his voice sound brave:

-I can't! Our leader, Ringo-san, told us to get Roronoa Zoro back who ran away from us! A-and, we are gonna get all you other Mugiwaras too!!

Luffy stared at the man, slowly progressing the information. And then, suddenly, all the info hit him, hard:

-Wait, what?? You were the ones who kept him there???!!!

The captain grabbed the man's shirt, anger slowly filling his veins. The marine squeaked:

-I-I wasn't holding him t-there, I mean, just a handful of soldiers really s-saw him there!! We are just from the close area, filling the g-groups!!

-How do I know?? What if you're just lying so that you could save your skin?? Luffy yelled, now really filled with rage. The marine startled, but still tried to protect himself:

-It's not o-our fault anyway that he got in that bad shape... He could've just told....

-...told? Luffy asked, his head getting a little messy now. -Told what?

-W-where you all were... We tried to get that information out of him all the time, h-he even said himself that he knew the place b-but that he wouldn't tell, he w-was even ready to die for i-it...

Luffy remembered their first conversation with Zoro at the first day they had saved him.

_- We would've came earlier, but there wasn't a single sign of you... We waited on the Spring Island for a long time! Didn't they want to find us? Didn't they ask you where the others are? _

_- No. _

No. Zoro had clearly answered no. There was no misunderstanding, Luffy remembered. He had wondered why the answer caught him odd.

Zoro had lied to him.

The captain's thought was cut when he heard a bloodchilling scream from the other side of the ship.

The marines' attack had really ruined a nice moment. Sanji had felt the real connection between everyone right then, a real relaxation inside the nakama. He had to admit that he was worried of Zoro- the swordsman hadn't seen any marines after they had carried him out of the cell. Even though Zoro looked like he was getting better, Sanji still knew about the things behind the cover. It could all be just an act, this act was just better controlled and more pleasant to others. Maybe the cook was being way too pessimistic, but he still wanted to be realistic. He had _pushed_ the swordsman to be like he used to be... And maybe it hadn't been a right way to talk about the subject.

It was all about the faking, trying to forget what had happened... Just like with their kiss.

God, in the middle of battle, while kicking off all the marines, Sanji still felt like blushing. He had been so stupid! There had to be something wrong with Zoro, getting guys around him do things like that... But then again, hurting and... touching were two different things. And Sanji really had thought _nothing_.

And still, even though they had thrown some pretty mean things to each other before they separated, Sanji had a feeling that Zoro hadn't really been mad. They had been avoiding each other, but somehow... in an embrassing way.

Did Sanji wanted things more forward with the swordsman? It was a scary and unfamiliar thought to think, but... _maybe_.

-Cook-san!!! COOK-SAN!!

Sanji was amazed how easily he was into kicking marines off from their ship. He was so deep in his thoughts that Robin's voice finally _woke _him up.

-What is it Robin-swan??~ You need protection?? I am always ready to...~

-No no, it's about swordsman-san, Robin interrupted him, clear worry in her voice. -His act isn't normal anymore, I fear...!~

Sanji gulped and followed Robin through the sea of soldiers.

First he saw an arm. It still hold a gun in its loose, white fingers.

Sanji saw the open cut-part, it was so sharp that even the round piece of bone was pure white and perfectly smooth. Nothing else than Zoro's katana could do that kind of cut.

Then the horrifed scream made Sanji's hair stood up. He didn't really want to, but still raised up his eyes to see what Zoro was doing.

_**Wake up**_

_**Wake up**_

One Marine was down on the floor, on his back. He was the one without the arm, losing a lot of blood all the time. Zoro was standing right above him, astride. He was using only one of his katanas. The blade had started its way right under the throat. It had made a straight, light way down, right at the moment slowing down on the stomach. The cut had tore up tidily the clothes in two parts. It had done the same thing for the skin, but not deeply- just leaving a clear road behind it.

Sanji had no idea that the wound hurt that much- it looked unrealisticly light, like a long papercut. But Marine was hysterical, screaming without real words and shaking like crazy. He pleaded madly Zoro to stop whatever he was doing... And Sanji could make out that he was apologizing...

... _Shit_.

It must really be one of them. This could not end well.

-Zoro!! Sanji yelled out. -I think you've done enough!! There are plenty of other bastards out there!!

The greenhaired man didn't even react that he had heard the other. The head of the katana had stopped right above the stomach. Zoro's eyes shined. He looked like a devil.

He was whispering something, too silently for Sanji to understand what. His lips moved fast, stopped, and then turned into a smirk. His arm raised the sword, the marine's yells got louder and even more unclear.

And then the katana sinked. Sanji heard the thud when the blade's head touched the floor under marine's body. It went all through.

Next to Sanji, Robin had gone totally silent and pale. And around them, most of the marines had stopped fighting. They all stared in fear, none of them daring even to say anything to help their commander.

But Zoro was not done. Without raising the katana, he moved it toward man's upper body, probably destroying some of the marine's viscerals on its way. The sound was sickening and Sanji could hear it all through the marine's painful screams.

The move looked a lot like harakiri*. But not to done for himself, but to other.

More marines froze up around them, around Zoro. He heard Nami's voice from somewhere, then Brooke's, Usopp's...

None of them dared to talk directly to the swordsman in the middle of them. Neither did Sanji.

But of course, there was always someone in their nakama who feared nothing.

Luffy pushed himself through the people, stepping inside the ring, just few metres away from Zoro and the tortured, moaning marine.

The boy's face twisted in suprise and horror. Zoro must have heard the steps in front of him, but he didn't react, didn't even raise his eyes from the victim.

-... Zoro... What are you doing? Luffy asked with silent, almost sad voice.

Everyone around them fell totally silent. The marine between Zoro's legs reached his only hand towards Luffy, desperately whispering:

-Please...please make him stop.... I know I did a sin.... I should have never violated to him....

-Shut up! SHUT UP!! Zoro yelled, veins on his forehead tightening.

Luffy frowned. He eyed first the man, then Zoro, trying to understand what was really going on. Finally he said with strict voice:

-I'm guessing that that's Ringo, the marine who is head of this whole thing... He must be a bad guy... But Zoro. You must stop now.

Veins tightened up on Zoro's neck now.

-Luffy, this man started it. He was the worst. I want revenge, the swordman answered painfully.

-Revenge is done if you kick someone's ass!! You have done enough!! We are not bad guys Zoro, we don't do more than necessary!! Now get away from that marine!!

Luffy sounded enraged. Sanji felt his heart hitting harder than in years. Everything was gonna blow up soon.

Zoro didn't move. His katana shook.

-It's a captain's order, Luffy said, with a lot calmer, but colder, tone.

Everybody held their breathe.

Zoro didn't move.

**[tbc]**

***Harakiri/Seppuku:** Traditional, japanese ritual suicide, used by samurai warrior. Here's a little part from wikipedia: "..With his selected attendant standing by, he would open his kimono, take up his tantō (knife) or wakizashi (short sword)—which the samurai held by the blade with a portion of cloth wrapped around so that it would not cut his hand and cause him to lose his grip—and plunge it into his abdomen, making a left-to-right cut."

I made about one and half years ago a dissertation of japanese samurais, it was a lovely subject : !

My first plan was that this would be a lot longer chapter, since it was supposed to be the last one, but.... *squirms on the train's (yeah I'm traveling now through the land, I hope no-one reads this shit over my shoulder xD ) chair* ... I just don't want to finish this just yet...!! But I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be the last.. Too bad.

I hope you liked it, I am fascinated how the devil inside of Zoro has awaken 8D !

I thank once again TheWanderingSwordman for correcting my grammatical mistakes in the text. And I'm super-thankful for all the reviews! You guys are amazing ^^ !!

**Lilliana1981:** oh damn... *taps back* I'm sorry I did it again....!! Heehee, Zoro sure is kicking asses, you see?... But I guess he really overdid it now... Now there's lil' bit more LuZo than SanZo, but we'll see what happens in the end~~!

**xHitsulover.: **Now you found out :D at least something!

**crystalbluefox:** *laugh* I love your attitude xDDD And yeah, Zoro liked and didn't like the kiss, of course it confuses him and makes him angry in his sweet aggressive way :D And those marines deserve the kickass, for sure!

**The Wandering Swordman:** Yaay, I knew you would like it! *claps hands* well with blood... now you saw what I meant, didn't you? xD And problems are tightening up again, I'm gonna hold on with the angst till the very end...!

**cb:** ...You made a damn good guess, there :'D And Luffy is making his move... with totally different way, though. You'll see!

**LunaticV:** Heehee, Zoro and Sanji are both silly boys, ain't they?? And yeah, you saw what kind of kick-ass is going on... and it's pretty bloody, isn't it?

*laugh* it's better if you won't sleeptalk xD I stopped it right after things started to go better, thank god it was all about ipods and useless stuff like that...


End file.
